epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Epic Fail Battles of History: Mario VS Luigi: Lost Battle
What you are about to read is the very first rap battle that I have ever written. Now, do not take this seriously (I shan't either), as it is horrendous in every conceivable way, but feel free to compare to my current works to see how much I have improved. Bash on it as much as you like, or just have a laugh with it. I apologise in advance. Cast EpicLLOYD as Mario Nice Peter as Luigi Ceciley Jenkins as Princess Peach (cameo) Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! MARIO! VERSUS! LUIGI! BEGIN! 'Mario:' Yippee, lets-a go, Luigi, you may be my bro, But you're always gonna be stuck in my shadow! You started out as Player 2, nobody wanted to play as you, You copied my overalls and you copied my hat, too, I wish you would die and go to hell, I'll smack you upside the head with a Koopa shell, You couldn't even jump a Goomba, Go swim right into a Blooper, I'll tell you one thing Mama Luigi, You're never, ever gonna lose your virginity! 'Luigi:' You know without me, we wouldn't be the Mario Bros, I don't give a shit what you say, you can call me homo, You can hammer barrels, and Donkey Kong, woo, I'm-a hammer Daisy and Toadstool, too! Luigi whoopin' your ass to the Negative Zone, L, U, I, G, I, what does that spell, 'PWN'! My fireballs are bigger than yours, and my moustache is way better, L is so much cooler than that shitty M letter! 'Mario:' Power Star, Metal Cap, Mega-Shroom, BOOM! When Mario enters a building, I shake, shake the whole room. If Peach was the Poltergust, I'd set her to blow, At least I can jump high enough to reach the flagpole, My dick has a moustache, as well as my face, The size of your wang is a total disgrace! I'll ride atop a Paratroopa, and throw you down some F-bob-ombs, While you're just sitting there, and enjoying Yoshi's tongue, Seeing Shy Guy's face gave you a boner, I'll run over your face with a lawnmower. Creating you was a Miyamoto fail, I bet you couldn't even grab King Koopa by the tail! 'Luigi:' That's a lot of talk from a fat plumber, I wonder how you managed to fit out of our mother? They might've cloned you from a piece of whale blubber, Did that diss sting? Well, here's another! I'll never let you in my mansion ever again, That shit Sunshine sucked so bad it's in the trash can, All of dem girls love my warp pipe, Wait until they get a load of all that manly might, You can call me weak, you may call me wussy, After a hard day's work, I get a whole lot of pussy! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Mario Luigi Note Not much to say that I didn't address in the intro, but vote and comment as usual, and I hope you enjoyed, even though you probably didn't. Until next time, bye! Category:Blog posts